


Dr. Woo: Or How Eleven Learned to Start Worrying and Love The Bombs - crack vid

by Radiolaria



Series: Videos [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Double Entendre, Embedded Video, Flirting, Het and Slash, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeff is taught one thing or two about the facts of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Woo: Or How Eleven Learned to Start Worrying and Love The Bombs - crack vid

**Title:** Dr. Woo: Or How Eleven Learned to Start Worrying and Love The Bombs - crack vid

**Duration:** 8:24

**Rating:** explicit (for some lyrics), PG-15 (for some clips), PG-13 overall; in short, beside the innuendoes and one sequence involving nudity, it is pretty tame.

**Summary:** In which Jeff is taught one thing or two about the facts of life.

**WARNING:** fast cuts, nudity, partial nudity, terrible double-entendres, reallyt hough, _terrible._

**A/N:** There is a section for [PhoenixDragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon), she will know which one. It is a short but paramount section, to the point where the working title was Mandysfault. I think I should apologise for depicting the Doctor as such a complete dingus, but at the same time, nah, it was too fun to aim for a sexy crack vid that was a little less male-gazey. Twelve declined any participation to this. I love every minx in this TARDIS. Everyone is poly.

 

[Doctor Woo](https://vimeo.com/135680269) from [Radiolaria](https://vimeo.com/user15921909) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
